Siempre a tu lado, Jake Riley
by centinelita06
Summary: Tras hallar la cura para la epidemia que azotó Atlanta, los sobrevivientes intentarán volver a sus vidas normales... pero será igual para el héroe del momento, Jake Riley! Quién es esa persona que lo espera en casa. AU. -Contiene Spank. Castigo corporal de un joven adulto. Si no es de su agrado el tema, no lea.


**SIEMPRE A TU LADO, JAKE RILEY**

No puedo creer que éste sujeto que se dice mi padre me dijera eso delante de Lex y Jana! Llamarme mocoso irresponsable! Por Dios! quién se cree que es para tratarme así en frente de ellos... o de cualquier otra persona! Él jamás estuvo a mi lado. JAMÁS! Nunca quiso estarlo, lo dejó muy claro cuando le dijo a mamá que se ahogaba con la vida familiar. Es una locura, pero así fue... y ahora pretende venir y hacerse el padre preocupado por qué?! Unos cuantos días, y luego qué?! Se volverá a olvidar de mí como se olvidó de mamá.

No. Yo no se lo voy a permitir... Primero muerto a dejarme intimidar por él! Además, nada me intimida ya! Viví lo peor que un ser humano puede vivir en ese acordonamiento. Vi el terror en los ojos de esos niños, la desesperanza y el abandono. Una vez yo también sentí ese abandono y por eso me quedé a luchar por ellos. Harry no lo puede entender, pero claro! qué puede entender él si me dejó, nos dejó. Nos abandonó sin importarle una cagada lo que nos pudiera pasar.

 **-Me importa todo lo que te pase, Jake. Eres mí hijo, y por eso he vuelto. En cuanto supe que estabas allí, traté por todos los medios de rescatarte, pero tú seguías fuera de mi alcance...**

 **-Ya déjame tranquilo, quieres?! Ya jugaste al padre preocupado, ahora que ya sabes que estoy bien, te puedes largar a tus montañas con esa golf...**

 **PLAFFFF- Ten cuidado cómo me hablas y cómo te refieres a Susan. Ella no tiene la culpa de mis errores. Así que espero que no se te vuelva olvidar, hijo, porque...**

 **-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima nunca más, me oyes, maldito bastardo. Quiero que te largues de una vez y me dejes tranquilo. Vete con esa...-** No pude continuar. No sé por qué, pero el insulto se rehusó a salir de mis labios magullados. Harry me había dado una palmada en la boca cuando entendió la palabra que le estaba por dedicar a su prostituta. No puedo creer que me haya golpeado así.

Llevé mi mano a sobarme los labios, esperando encontrar sangre en ellos, pero no había nada, si apenas y picaba un poquito, pero nada más.

- **Y tú no vuelvas a faltar el respeto a una mujer nunca más! Ni tu madre ni yo te educamos de ese modo.**

 **-Todavía tienes el descaro! Tú no me educaste. Tú. Me. Abandonaste. Hijo de puta!**

 **-Se acabó. Se acabaron las malas palabras. Se acabó el berrinche y sobre todo, se acabó mi paciencia. -** Dijo ese hombre, quitándose el cinturón de sus pantalones. Yo me quedé quieto, con los ojos abiertos como un par de lunas llenas. Qué pretendía hacer...

 **ZASSS-**

 **-Auuuuu...** \- Mis manos volaron a cubrir mis glúteos, cuando un dolor muy penetrante se empezó a extender por mi trasero. El maldito me había dado un cintarazo.

 **-Cómo te atreves...**

 **-Soy tu padre. Tal vez no lo supe ser por muchos años, pero aún eres joven. Eres un niño y me doy cuenta que necesitas a tu padre. Por eso es que estoy aquí, dispuesto a llevarte conmigo.**

 **-Estás loco. Yo no tengo padre. Mi padre murió el día que le dijo a mi madre que no soportaba vivir aquí. Y desde que mamá murió, yo soy huérfano. Vivo solo desde los 15 años. Y me ha ido muy bien. Así que no te necesito para nada!**

 **-Así que te ha ido bien, eh?! Y por qué Lex me habrá dicho que estuviste preso en dos oportunidades?! Por qué me dijo que te saliste de la policía porque no soportas estar bajo las órdenes de nadie?!**

Grrrr! Ese traidor! Y así se dice mi amigo. - **No me interesa lo que te haya dicho. Quiero que te vayas! Qué no oyes?! Vete!**

 **-Me voy a ir cuando tú estés dentro del auto, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, sentadito como niño bueno.**

Encima de todo se burla de mí el muy desgraciado. Pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de seguir peleando. Estoy muy cansado todavía. Así que me iré a mi cuarto a descansar. Me di la vuelta con toda la intención de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, cuando sentí que me tomaba de un brazo y comenzaba a jalarme de él para llevarme a la sala.

 **-No, hijo. Aún no vas a marcharte. Antes tendremos una pequeña "charla" tú y yo.** -Dijo el cretino, empujándome hasta el sillón grande. No sé en qué momento pasó todo, pero no pude evitar terminar recostado boca abajo, sobre los muslos de este sujeto que dice ser mi padre.

Intento luchar, pero siento que me faltan fuerzas. No puedo vencer su agarre. Cómo diablos no puedo liberarme de él?! Esto es tan vergonzoso. Me siento humillado.

- **Suéltameeeee... Que me sueltes te digo, hijo de mil pu...Noooo, qué haces?! Suelta mi ropa! No tienes derecho. No puedes hacerme esto. Déjame!**

 **-El que seas mi hijo me da todo el derecho que necesito para hacer lo que pasará ahora.** -No puede ser! Me bajó la ropa. Y no sólo el pantalón, también mis calzoncillos. Me está mirando el trasero. Grrrr... Cómo se atreve. Le haré pagar por todo lo que me está haciendo.

- **Qué vas a hacer?!- Demandé con un grito.**

 **-No es obvio, hijo? Voy a castigarte. Voy a darte una paliza por poner tu vida en riesgo, en primer lugar, y voy a castigarte por ser insolente. Eso voy a hacer.**

 **-Mi vida en riesgo?! Soy un policía. Mantengo a las personas fuera de peligro. Ese es mi trabajo y lo hago muy bien! Y si para eso arriesgo mi vida, ese es mi problema y el de nadie más. Mi vida es mía y yo hago lo que quiera con ella.**

 **-Te equivocas, hijo. Tu vida no es sólo tuya. Aunque no estuve para ti, tu vida también me pertenece, porque soy tu padre y te amo más que a nadie en el mundo. Tu vida le pertenece a tus amigos, a Lex, a Jana, a Katie, a Travis y a todos los que ayudas, a quienes les sirves más estando con vida que estando sepultado dos metros bajo tierra.**

 **-Suéltame de una maldita vez o me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero...-** Amenacé. Ya me había quedado sin argumentos. No tenía cabeza para discutir, aparte que la posición no era nada cómoda para una discusión.

-PLAFF... **Pero qué...** PLAFF PLAFF... **Auuuu.**.. PLAFFF PLAFFF... **No lo hagas!**

-PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF - Pensé que este tipo me estaría golpeando con el cinturón por el dolor que pronto invadió mis nalgas, pero cuando giré un poco la cabeza, pude ver que era su mano la que estaba poniendo en fuego mi trasero. Uffff... esto no podía doler tanto.

 **-Grrr... Auuuu..**

-PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

 **-Aughhhhh...-** Traté de concentrar todas mis energías en resistir calladamente el asalto de ... nalgadas! que me estaban cayendo, pero me era casi imposible no emitir uno que otro gemido. Dolía un infierno.

-PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF... **ayyy...** PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF... **ufff...**. PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF. **..pa..para...** PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **Detenteee, ya!**

-PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF ... **Tu vida es un tesoro.** PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF .. **. No puedes arriesgarla así nomás.** PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF .. **. Eres importante...**

 **-Auuuuuu... ayyyyyy... aaaaahhhh... Ya nooo... Auuuu-** Decía, en lo que pensaba era un susurro, pero a estas alturas, estoy pensando que tal vez se me escaparon unos cuantos gritos.

Sentí que Harry se detuvo un momento y me alivié con un suspiro, orgulloso por no haber derramado ni un sola lágrima tras la tunda.

 **-No vas a volver a arriesgarte innecesariamente, hijo. Tú me importas como nadie más en el mundo. Te amo, y pienso resarcirte por todo el daño que te provocó mi ausencia.** \- Una milésima de segundo después, sentí un CHASS y como una marca de fuego recorrer mi nalga derecha.

 **-Auuuughhhhh... Detenteeeee, papá!-** No podía creer que mi boca me hubiera traicionado. Pensé que Harry se reiría de mí y me dejaría caer de su regazo, diciéndome que ya no era mi padre, pero no fue así, apretó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y continuó golpeando mi trasero, alternando una nalga y luego la otra, cada vez con más fuerza.

 _-CHASS CHASS CHASS_ _ **.**_ **.. No vas a arriesgarte innecesariamente..**. _CHASS CHASS_ **Vas a cuidar tu vida...** _CHASS CHASS CHASS._... **Porque tu vida es muy importante.**

 **-Ayyyyyy... YAAAAA, por favoooor! Por faaaa...ayyyyy...auauauauuuuugghhh... Para, por favorr...Papaaaaaá...**

 _ **CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS**_ ... **Te amo!** _ **CHASS CHASS CHASS...**_ **Eres mi niño..** _ **.CHASS CHASS CHASS ..**_ **. Mi bebé...** _ **CHASS CHASS CHASS**_ **... Te dejé por muchos años y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento...** _ **CHASS CHASS CHASS**_ **...Pero nunca más te dejaré. Te amo, Jake.** _ **CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS CHASS**_

 **-Buaaaaaa... BUAAAAAA... BWAAAAA... DUELEEE... AUUUU... YAYAYAYAAAAA... PAPIIIII... YA NOOO.. BUAAAAAAA... PAPÁAAA... PERDÓOOONNN... BUAAAA...-** Y me puse a llorar con toda mi alma. Lloré como hacía años no lo hacía, como el día en que él se fue de mi lado para iniciar una nueva vida, mientras yo me arrojaba a los brazos de mi madre sintiendo el gran vacío que se alojó en mi corazón. Estaba tan dolorido y a pesar de todo, no sentía rencor en contra de mi padre.

 **-SHHH... Bueno, bueno, mi niño. Ya se terminó todo.** -Escuché que papá me dijo, tratando de darme la vuelta en su regazo- **Ya pasó, bebé. Respira, hijo, respira profundamente.** \- Susurraba, acunándome en sus brazos. Yo fui calmando lentamente mi respiración cuando sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabeza- **Así, eso es. Buen niño. -** Grrr... Niño?! Tengo 26 años! - **Shhhh, mi Jaky. Te extrañé tanto. Te necesité más que a nada…** \- Eso me hizo enfurecer por un instante. Yo también lo necesité. Era un niño cuando me dejó - **Perdóname, pequeño, por no estar contigo, por no estar cuando se murió tu mamá, por haberme marchado. Fui un idiota.**

 **-Snif snif sniff... sí... Snifff... Eres un idiota! Y me has pegado m..muchooo... Y yo no hice nada malo... snif snif...** -Dije cuando encontré mi voz, sin poder evitar que un puchero se adueñara de mis labios.

Papá me miró serio. Pensé que me azotaría nuevamente por llamarlo idiota, pero contrariamente, me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho, besando mi cabeza. - **Sabes por qué papá te pegó?!**

 **-Papaaaá, que no soy un niño chiquito...**

 **-Dilo.**

 **-Grrr... Está bien. Snifff... Me pegaste porque según tú me arriesgué innecesariamente. Pero papiiii...es mi profesión.**

 **-No, mi bebé. Esa no es tu profesión. Tu profesión es mantener el orden y a las personas a salvo. Sé que vas a correr riesgo alguna vez, pero no es lo mismo a que tú solo vayas y busques las situaciones peligrosas. Si no encontraban la cura... -** Papá calló unos segundos para acomodarme mejor en sus brazos. - **Si no encontraban la cura, ya estarías muerto, sepultado bajo ese montón de escombros que quedó en la Ciudad.**

 **-Lo siento. -** Murmuré antes de darme cuenta que estaba aceptando mi irresponsabilidad.

 **-Lo sé, cielito. Y seguramente piensas que la paliza que recibiste fue suficiente pero yo quiero evitar que esto suceda nuevamente así que estás castigado por lo que queda del año.**

 **-Queeeé? No, papá. No es justo. Ya me pegaste mucho, si hasta creo que no me voy a poder sentar hasta que cumpla los 30!**

 **-Pues yo creo que sí es justo y muy necesario además. Así se reforzará la lección y lo pensarás dos veces antes de actuar sin medir el peligro.**

 **-Pero, papá. Es muuucho, por favooor.. -** Papá suspiró, pensándolo un poco mejor. Es que aún faltan dos meses para que termine el año!

- **Mmm... Una paliza todos los días durante dos semanas o dos meses castigado. Tú elige.**

 **-Uffff, papá! Mejor no te mates pensando opciones! -** Refunfuñé y me gané una fea palmada en mi trasero todavía desnudo.

 **-AUuuuu...**

 **-Y bien, joven. Qué va a ser? Dos semanas recibiendo una paliza como esta cada día, o dos meses sin privilegios, ni salidas ni visitas en la casa, sólo hacer muuucha tarea doméstica y limpiar tu cuarto, que parece un chiquero.**

 **-Pero papá. Apenas estoy conociendo a Katie, se reirá de mí si piensa que me tratas como un niño. Y...y... tampoco quiero que me pegues...** \- Escondí mi rostro lloroso en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Era injusto que papá me pusiera esas opciones. Yo quería salir con Katie, pero no iba a condenar mi trasero a tantas tundas para hacerlo.

 **-Shhhh... Jaky, no llores. No llores más, hijo. Te daré tres palizas más y una semana de restricciones... pero sí o sí quiero que ordenes tu cuarto.**

 **-De verdad, papi?** \- Pregunté con entusiasmo, sin poderme creer que me estaba conformando con recibir tres palizas... pero 3 a 14? - **-Pero por qué tengo que limpiar mi cuarto si así estoy bien...**

 **-PLASS PLAS PLASS-** Qué? más palmadas?! Pero si...

 **-Auuuuu... ayyy, ya no, papáaa... Por queeeé?!**

Papá rezongó unos segundos y después me ayudó a levantarme de sus piernas y a subir mis pantalones.

- **Ve a lavarte la cara y los dientes y luego a dormir. Hoy vas a dormir en la habitación de tu mamá, conmigo.** \- Lo miré extrañado hasta que sentí nuevamente su palma haciendo contacto con mi torturado trasero, por lo que casi corrí al baño.

Cuando salí, caminé en automático a la habitación de mamá. Papá no lo sabe, pero desde que ella había fallecido, yo dormía casi siempre en su cama. La extraño tanto.

Me acosté boca abajo sobre la cama mientras papá acomodaba una manta sobre mí. Se tumbó a mi lado y empezó a masajear mi nuca. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo las caricias, recordando las veces que soñé con este momento, con papá a mi lado, cuidando mis sueños, confortándome. En qué momento me quedé dormido? no lo sé, sólo sé que cuando despierte Harry Riley, MÍ PADRE, estará a mi lado.


End file.
